New Beginnings
by ponyboysbaby
Summary: What would happen if Darry was asked to take in a relative he never knew about? We'll find out. R
1. The first day

Dsiclaimer: S. E. Hinton own The Outsiders and I own anyone you don't know.  
  
**Soda's POV**  
  
"Sandy hates me. Why else would she leave me?"  
  
Steve looked at me. "Because she's a lousy no good slut and she was sleepin' around on ya."  
  
I punched Steve in the shoulder.  
  
"Well she didn't get pregnant by you did she!?"  
  
"No," I said mourning my loss.   
  
"Oh, come on man. Stop mopin'. There's alot more chicks in Tulsa and you can get with anyone of them."  
  
Steve checked his watch. "Gotta go to school buddy. See ya here after?"  
  
"Duh. You have to work too idiot. I don't see why your in school. You're obviously not learning anything."  
  
He punched me. "Come on Two-bit. Let's hit the sidewalk."  
  
"Why would you wanna hit a sidwalk and break your dainty little hands?"  
  
"Two-bit you better run."  
  
**Two-bit's POV**'  
  
I ran to school with Steve chasing me. We both stopped and stared when we saw a black convertible parking in the lot.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked Steve.  
  
"Dunno," he replied as other kids starting gathering around us.  
  
A girl stepped out of the car. She was tall. Probably over five foot, eight and thin. Very thin. One peculiar thing about her was she was wearing all black. Black shirt, black dangling earrings, black shoes, and black pants with torn knees.   
  
"Wow. All that black is creepy ay Two-bit?"  
  
"She must be getting ready for a funeral."  
  
I was turned around so I hadn't noticed she had walked up right behind me. She tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around.   
  
"Sorry, I was jus-" She cut me off.  
  
"Save it. You look like an honest guy, tell me, Do you know Ponyboy Curtis?"  
  
"Yeah he's a good buddy of mine."  
  
"If I asked you to, could you point him out?"  
  
"Sure, he's over there," I said pointing to a group of boys surrounding Curly.  
  
"Thanks," she said walking towards him, "See ya round good lookin'."  
  
**Pony's POV**  
  
I saw a girl clad in black walking towards Curly's group. "Ponyboy?" She asked facing me.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She outstretched her hand for a handshake, and I shook it. "Celeste."  
  
"How'd you know my-"  
  
"I'm guessing Sodapop isn't at school today."  
  
Curly snorted. "Kid, he hasn't been in school for over a year."  
  
"Which would be why he isn't in school today smartass." She turned back to me. "And Darrel is to old for school so, he's not here either. Which leaves only you. Pony, let's take a little trip to the principal's office."  
  
"Why? I didn't do nothin'."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said I didn't do nothin. You can use two negative in a sentence. It works for algebra and english. Two negatives make a positive. Therefore, you did do- Ya know what. Let's save that for another time. Right now were going to the principal."  
  
"Uh," I looked at Curly and his gang. She grabbed my arm.   
  
"Don't make me drag you there in front of the whole school. Come along willingly."  
  
I gave up and went with her. We sat in the office for twenty minutes before the principal could see us. We walked into his office and Darry was there.  
  
"Darry? Why are you here?"  
  
Sodapop walked in out of breath.  
  
"Got a call from work. Why are we all here?"  
  
**Celeste's POV**  
  
Next a child care agent walked into the room.  
  
The principle got up and walked out of the room saying he'd let the woman handle this.  
  
"Uh, so. Hi. I'm Mrs. Farverring. Er, we're going to hm,-"  
  
"You're not good at explaining things are you?" I asked her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Gimme the papers. I'll try." She handed me my folder. I read it over twice.  
  
"Cutting to the chase. Darrel they want to know if you be interested in taking in a fosterchild since you're doing so well with Ponyboy and Soda. It would only be temporary. She has one relative and," I looked down at the paper, "It's your Great-aunt Kate."  
  
"Uh, I really don't care. It's up to Ponyboy and Soda."  
  
I looked up at Ponyboy. "I don't care, Soda?"  
  
"Sure, it'll be fun. I think."  
  
"Well then," I said closing the folder and hanging it to Mrs. Farverring, "I'm all yours."  
  
Soda was eyeing me. "Oh great," I thought, "Why are the peculiar ones always the eye candy?"   
  
Soda stood up. "I've gotta get back to work." Darry stood up too.  
  
"Same here. Uh, Pony, after school take her either home or to the DX k?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Pony walked me too my locker and then to homeroom. See as how my last name was Curtis we were in the same one. The teacher stood me up in front of the homeroom,  
  
Teacher: This is Celeste. She just moved from, uh, New York. Right Celeste.  
  
Me:  
  
Teacher: Don't be shy.  
  
Me: If i'm anything, it's not shy.  
  
Teacher: Why don't you tell them a bit about yourself.  
  
Me: If I must. I like the color black, i'm not into music or keeping up with the latest "fads". My favorite things to do are skateboard and sleep. That's all you need to know about me.   
  
The teacher stood behind me with her hands on my shoulders and I mouthed to all the class "Stay Away."  
  
"Thank you Celeste have a seat right next to A.J."  
  
A boy in the back of the class looked up and waved at me. I walked back and took a seat next to A.J.  
  
He whispered to me, "Bowl?"  
  
"Yeah. Pro size," I whispered back.  
  
"Street course?"   
  
"Yup."  
  
"Half pipe?"  
  
My head snapped forward and my eyes were on the teacher until the bell for first period rang.  
  
"What? Can't conquer a halp pipe?"He asked me in the hall.  
  
"My dad snapped his neck on one. He was in a coma. Took him off life support because after three months he still hadn't woken up."  
  
"Sorry to hear that. What do you have next?"  
  
"Uh, Algebra."  
  
"General, Topics, or Honors?"  
  
"Topics."  
  
"One or two?"  
  
"Two. Why do you ask so many questions?"  
  
"You're a girl boarder. I have to ask questions. You can pick your own seats. Grab a seat way in the back."  
  
"Sure. I know this crap already anyways."  
  
Pony came behind me and grabbed my arm.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I see you at lunch. Meet me outside by the flagpole. Unless you think you know how to get to the DX."  
  
"We'll see. Don't wait too long."  
  
He turned and walked to his class.  
  
***************  
  
At lunch, four periods later A.J. told me to sit with him.   
  
"Hey guys, this is Celeste."  
  
"I've always hated that name. Call me by my nick, Lez."  
  
"Lez, this is Jim, Kevin, Johnny, Greg, Eddie, and Chris.  
  
I sat straddling the bench.  
  
Greg looked at me. "Is that some kind of chick thing?"  
  
I put both legs under the table. "No, it's a skate park thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I hate you Greg."  
  
He laughed, "Sure."  
  
"I'm serious. Now I hate you more for laughing at me."  
  
A.J. looked at Jim and they both looked at me. "Why do you hate him in the first place?"  
  
"He called me a chick."  
  
"So, does that mean your a guy?"  
  
"No. It just means I don't like being called a chick. Mainly because chick is another word for priss in New York."  
  
Chris eyed my lunch tray. He'd forgotten to bring money.   
  
"Chris. Just take it."  
  
"Then you won't have anything to eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry. Take it."  
  
"Guys," A.J. said, "I think she's pullin' an ana Hannah on us."  
  
I glared at him. "Eat when your hungry, which im not now, stop when your full. It's in the skateboarder's handbook. You musta missed that rule."  
  
I picked up the plate which held my sandwhich and gave it to Chris. He reluctantly ate it. I passed him me milk, but he refused.  
  
"Nope. I'm lactose intolerant. You drink it."  
  
"Well I can't have it so am I." I gave it to Jim.  
  
"An early christmas gift."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"How do you get you calcium? Strong bones you know. Did you miss that in the handbook?" A.J. questioned.   
  
"Milk isn't the only thing that has calcium in it. Ever heard of orange juice?"  
  
The bell rang and it was back to class.  
  
***************  
  
At the end of the day I spun my old locker combination thirteen times before I realized it was wrong. I finally spun the right combination as A.J. and his friends came to my locker. I grabbed some books and a helmet from my locker. I also got my book bag and headed outside.  
  
"A.J.," I asked when we were outside.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Know where the DX is?" I asked noticing Pony wasn't at the flag pole.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I stopped walking and kneeled down. Jim looked at me.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, walking is so overrated these days." I took a pair of shoes out of the bag and changed into them.  
  
"So you have flying shoes?" Eddie asked.  
  
I put on a helmet and looked up at him. I put my books in the bag just as a black convertible pulled up. A man got out and he had a skateboard. He handed it to me and walked back to the car. A girl in shorts walked over to me.  
  
"Hey, punk. Isn't it to hot for pants?"  
  
I looked down at my pants and had an idea.   
  
"You know," I told her, "you are so right." I reached down to the cut in the knees and ripped the bottom halves off.  
  
"All better your prissy highness. Voila! Capri's."  
  
She snorted and began to walk away.  
  
"Hey priss," I called after her. She turned around to look at me.  
  
"Do everyone a favor and don't snort anymore. You sound like a pig."  
  
A.J.'s friends all laughed and I hopped on my board. "I think I'll wander around and find it myself."  
  
Most of A.J.'s friends said they hadda head home for homework. Jim and Johnny were the only ones left.  
  
"We'll take you," Jim offered.  
  
"Whatever. I don't care."  
  
The whole way there I boarded behind them doing tricks and showing off for myself. I saw Sodapop and another guy at a gas station.   
  
"Thanks guys."   
  
"No prob. Hey Johnny give her my number. I gotta run."  
  
I turned to Johnny. "Staying?"  
  
"I'll walk you home. I'll be crashin there tonight anyways."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
We got to the Curtis' and I immediately asked Pony where my room was. He showed me a room much bigger than my old one.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He walked back into the living room. I sat at the desk and searched my bag for the hotel paper and airplane barf bags I had written on. I started singing to myself. It was a pretty cool first day. I think I'm gonna like it here. 


	2. There was blood

Disclaimer: I own Lez and her friends and S. E. Hinton owns the Outsiders.  
  
**Soda's POV**  
  
I woke up hearing the shower running. I crawled out of bed to check the clock in the kitchen.  
  
"4:35?" I mumbled, "Who the hell would be taking a shower this early?"  
  
The water stopped and soon I heard coughing. I realized it was Celeste. I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Celeste? You ok? You sound a little sick." I heard more coughing but no reply.   
  
"Must not have heard me," I thought to myself. I opened the door and saw Celeste throwing up.  
  
"Celsete you ok?" I looked at her a little funny.  
  
She coughed one more time. "Yeah. Just feel a little sick."  
  
I walked over to her and put my hand on her forehead, kneeling next to her. "No fever. Maybe your just feeling sick because you didn't eat much dinner. Come on and eat something."  
  
She stood up. She was an inch shorter than me and I was five, ten. She sat in the kitchen and I heated up some leftover spaghetti.  
  
"Like spaghetti?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." She looked like she was going to throw up again. I felt her forehead again.  
  
"You sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Like you said i'm probably just hungry."  
  
I set a saucer of spaghetti in front of her. I thought you was gonna lose it there.  
  
"Oh god," she said and ran to the bathroom only to resume vomiting.  
  
"Oops," I thought eating her spaghetti.  
  
I heard the toilet flush. She reappeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks anyway Soda. I think I'll just grab a glass of water and go to bed ok?"  
  
"Sure. Are you absolutely positive you're ok?"  
  
"Completely," she answered. I noticed a bit of blood running down her lip. I tried to ignore it.  
  
"One more question before you go to bed," I said while she was getting her water.  
  
"I figured I'd leave some hot water for you guys in the morning. Night Soda."  
  
"Night."  
  
**Darry's POV**  
  
"Darry?" I heard Soda asked me.  
  
I looked at my watch. "Hey buddy what's wrong? Can't sleep cause it's 4:47 and you're usually sound asleep."  
  
"I'm worried about Celeste," he said sitting on the edge of my bed.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well, first I woke up at 4:35 to hear the shower running. Then I hear coughing and go to the bathroom. I ask her if she's ok and all I hear is more coughing. She sounded really sick. So, I opened the door and she's throwing up. I feel her forehead and she doesn't have a fever. So, then I make her something to eat because she didn't eat much at dinner."  
  
"Soda. What are you gettin' at?"  
  
"I set a plate of food in front of her and she runs back to the bathroom vomiting."  
  
"Get some sleep Soda. She was probably just a little sick."  
  
**Lez's POV**  
  
I woke up three hours later at 7:36 to Darry calling my name.  
  
"Ok, I'm up."  
  
"Get dressed and come eat some breakfast."  
  
I was already dressed so I just hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen. I sat and stared at the table for a while.   
  
"I'm not exactly sure what you'd like for breakfast. Any suggestions?"  
  
"I'm not really a breakfast person. I'll just get some water before I leave."  
  
I got up and walked to my room to grab my stuff. I put down my bag and board and got a glass of water before I sat back down at the kitchen table. Soda and Pony went out to the living room to watch cartoons with Two-bit and Johnny. Steve came in.  
  
"Hey Lez?" Two-bit asked, "Can you bring two beers when you come out?"  
  
"Sure," I said walking to the fridge. I grabbed three and headed for the living room. I gave two of the three to Two-bit. Darry looked at me.  
  
"He said two babe. Not three."  
  
"I know. He's got his two and I've got my one. I'm in school for a reason ya know." I turned back to the kitched grabbed my board and told them I'd see them at school.  
  
I rode around the front of the house drinking my beer before I left. I rode around the school doing tic-tacs and ollies and got bored. I got off my skate board and sat on the steps. I took my helmet out of my bag and put it on while running up the stairs with my board. I saw A.J. and his friends. They ran to the top to greet me.Greg looked at me and laughed.  
  
"You're twenty-seven steps up. You expect to make it all the way down. Not even I could do that."  
  
"Well Greg, that must be because you suck."  
  
Some people who arrived at school early were watching me back up my skateboard. One of them was Ponyboy. Was I gonna get when I got to the bottom. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and skated up to the railing. I did a perfect rail slide to the bottom.  
  
I did a tic-tac and an ollie while waiting for A.J. and his friends.  
  
Greg stared at me. "How can you do that? We we're twenty-seven steps up."  
  
"Greg," I said putting my arm around his shoulder, "Let me clue in on something. That was like grinding a kiddie slide to me."  
  
The doors to the school opened and I took off my helmet and headed in with Johnny. Two-bit walked past me and bumped into me on purpose.   
  
"Showoff."  
  
"Am not. I just like to board. If you can't handle that, it's not my fault. I was just warming up anyways."  
  
"Warming up for what? You're in Tulsa. That's probably the highest railing you'll find for miles."  
  
I sighed and walked to my locker stashing my board halmet and bag.  
  
"Celeste?"  
  
"Here," I grumbled.  
  
A.J. Looked at me."What? Don't let him get to you. There's much bigger rails in Tulsa. Trust me. Hey why don't you come by today? Got something to show you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Before I knew it, it was lunch. I was sitting with A.J., but Pony came over and sat in the space left from me stradling the seat.  
  
"Eat."  
  
"You weren't hungry yesterday either. Eat. Or I'll tell Darry."  
  
"What? I'm not hungry."  
  
"I know why you were really thr-"  
  
I put my hand over his mouth. "Fine I'll eat but don't have high hopes for dinner."  
  
He shrugged and walked away. Jim who was sitting on the other side of my punched me in my arm.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Hm. You didn't say ow." He punched me again harder.  
  
I stared at him. "Uh, ow?"  
  
He shrugged, "Good enough."  
  
"What was that for?" I repeated.  
  
"Being anorexic."  
  
"I'm not hungry!" I yelled in his face.  
  
"What was Ponyboy saying Lez?" Eddie asked me.  
  
"Something." I took a bite of my salad to fill my mouth.  
  
"Uh, I'll be right back. Gotta use the bathroom." I started to get up.  
  
Jim grabbed my arm. "And do what."  
  
I jerked my arm away from him. "What I normally do when I use the bathroom."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"What do you do when you go the bathroom?"  
  
"It's not sticking my finger down my throat and making myself throw up like you."  
  
I stared at him, "You think I'm gonna do what!?" I got mad and walked off for the bathroom. Five minutes later I resumed my seat, stradling the bench.  
  
"Bit your lip?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Liar," Jim mumbled handing me a napkin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your bleeding."  
  
"Oh." I use the napkin to wipe the blood away from my mouth.  
  
The bell for sixth period rang. I walked to art with Kevin. Twentysix minutes into class the teacher got a note saying they wanted me in the office.   
  
"Great, now what'd I do?" I mumbled to Kevin before leaving.  
  
I saw the principle. He asked me if I was feeling ok.  
  
"Kind of, why do you ask?"  
  
"A girl said she heard you throwing up in the bathroom. She said you looked a little sick."   
  
"Just ate too much I guess. I threw up last night too."  
  
He sighed, "Go get your things. Is anyone home?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is there someone in school who will be there later?"  
  
"Yes. Ponyboy Curtis."  
  
"Do you have a way to get home?"  
  
"Skateboard or walk it's not to far."  
  
He handed me a piece of paper. "Here's a slip for your teacher."  
  
"Thankyou," I said bolting for the door.  
  
I walked back into art and gave the teacher the slip.  
  
"Just take a seat. There's only ten minutes in the period left."  
  
I walked back to my seat next to Kevin.   
  
"Throw up to get out of school?" he said coloring his picture with pastels.  
  
"No. I threw up last night too. I'm sick, thank you very much."  
  
"Sure. You keep telling yourself that," he said focused on his picture.  
  
"Abstract?"  
  
"Yes. You are, if you're talking about my picture, that too."  
  
I picked up a yellow crayon and drew scribbly lines all over the paper. I did it with each color crayon I had. the teacher walked over to me as I was finishing up blue. She looked at it and smiled.  
  
"Have a name for it."  
  
I looked at Kevin who looked at me. "I don't trust you," I said to him.  
  
"Lovely name for such lovely art. May I hang it?"  
  
"Uh, sure. I was just being kind of angry but, ok."   
  
She patted my back and smiled at Kevin and I.  
  
"I hate you," I mouthed to him.  
  
The teacher walked away to hang my picture.  
  
"I hate you," I repeated out loud.  
  
"You, A.J., Jim, and all your stupid friends."  
  
He looked back down at his paper. He flipped it and wrote. The bell rang.  
  
"Here, take it."  
  
I took it and collected my books to leave.  
  
I went to my locker and rode to the DX.  
  
"Sodapop?"   
  
He turned to me. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school."  
  
"I threw up again. They told me to go home."  
  
"Well, i'm busy and this isn't home."  
  
"Can I take that advice literally and go home Like, New York home?"  
  
"No," he turned to me. "Sit here," he said sitting me in a chair. "Listen," he said taking my hand, "It'll take some time to get used to us. Us and Tulsa."  
  
I took myhand away from his gentle grip. "Oh, save it. You don't like me. None of you do. You think i'm weird cause I'm a girl and I skateboard. And you all think i'm ANOREXIC! I don't know why you people think that but, whatever, I'm outta here." As I skated away I turned my head, "Tell Darry not to wait up for me tonight.Or any other night for that matter."  
  
I stopped a block away. I snapped my board in half on a porch railing and left it by the sidewalk. I ran for the house and waited until 3:30 to go to my room. I had left a suicide note on the counter. I took out Kevin's picture and hd in the closet. For the first time I noticed how beautiful it was. I looked on the back. He wrote a note.  
  
Lez,  
  
Sorry. I was being a jerk. We all were. We shouldn't have made that assumption. Just don't do anything stupid because of it ok? I know at least one of us is sorry. Me. Call me later ok? 576-867-2213 - Call around 4:00 if you don't I'll come over there and find you ok? See you either tomorrow or later.  
  
Kev  
  
I heard voices and made myself small. Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry were arguing.  
  
"Soda, How could you not go after her?" Darry yelled.  
  
"It's probably Ponyboys fault. He's the one that thinks she anorexic."  
  
"It is not my fault! You heard her throwing up last night!"  
  
"Pony, Soda, stop yelling."  
  
"Hey guys. Get this," Soda said. Obviously he had discovered my suicide letter.  
  
"'Hey guys,   
  
It's not anybody's fault. I'm just a burden a down deserve to live. Soda, Sorry I yelled at you. Pony, you're so wrong. I'm sick ok? Obviously mentally as much as pyhsically. Darry, thanks alot for taking me in but, right now I'm probably burning in hell. Suicide was the only answer. Once again thanks you three.  
  
Love,  
  
Lez '"  
  
"There are tear stains all over this letter."  
  
Ponyboy sounded tired, "Nothing we can do now."  
  
I fell asleep in my closet.  
  
**Darry's POV**  
  
"Pony's right. Least we can do is check her room."  
  
"Go right ahead. I'm getting a shower," Soda told me and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Homework."  
  
I walked to Lez's room and looked around. I was about to give up when I heard a rustle in the closet. I opened the door and pick up Lez. I carried her out to the living room. Ponyboy looked up from his homework and the doorbell rang. Pony answered it.  
  
"Lez here?"  
  
"Sure," he answered and let the guy in.  
  
"What happened to her?"   
  
"She fell asleep, In her closet."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well."  
  
***Lez's POV**  
  
I woke up and Darry was holding me. I wasn't expecting it and I screamed. It freaked him out and he dropped me.  
  
"Oops."  
  
Kevin extended his hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.  
  
"Ready?" he asked me.  
  
"I uh, kinda." As if on que Darry handed me the two pieces of board I had left.  
  
"Darry, I'll be back before the A.M. hours"  
  
"12:59 p.m. No later."  
  
"Ok," I said following Kevin out the door.  
  
  
  
I got home at 9:36. They were all sitting in the living room eating and watching TV.  
  
Darry looked up at me, "Hungry."   
  
"Ate at A.J.'s thanks." I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and headed for my room.  
  
I worked on my homework for two hours and Darry came in with a sandwhich.   
  
"Figured you might be hungry."  
  
"Thanks Darry, Goodnight."  
  
"Night Lez," he said shuting the door.   
  
I stared at the sandwhich. I got a pocket knife from my drawer and cut up the apple. I ate the apple quickly and then the sandwhich. I sat staring at the empty plate a minute then ran for the bathroom. Soda was still on the couch watching TV and jumped up. He ran over to me and grabbed my waist.  
  
"Oh, no. You're not gonna throw it up." He dragged me to the couch. He sat me on his lap and I cried.   
  
"It hurts Soda. It hurts."  
  
"Just because you ate to much and your stomach doesn't know what's going on."  
  
I settled down. He started stroking my hair and loosened his grip. I took advantage of the moment and ran for the bathroom. I spent over an hour purging in the bathroom. I came out and Soda was standing there frowning at me shaking his head. I frowned back and whiped my mouth on my pajama sleeve. I looked down. There was blood. 


	3. I've messed everything up

Disclaimer: Same thing as the last chapter.  
  
**Lez's POV**  
  
I looked up at Soda.  
  
"I swear if you do i'll."  
  
I spun around and shut the door in his face. I washed my mouth out with water and brushed my teeth six times.  
  
"Lez! Lez open the door!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on Lez. Open it."  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
"Lez, open the door or I'll open it for you!"  
  
I started crying.  
  
"Lez, open the god damn door!" He was shouting and it scared me.   
  
I sat on the toilet with my knees to my chest and unlocked the door. Soda opened the door. He reached for my arm and I was so scared I bit him. He smacked me. I looked at him angrily. The next thing I knew we were in the living room beating the crap out of each other on the floor. Pony grabbed Soda and Darry held me back. We were still trying to get at each others throat.  
  
"I hate you Soda! I wish you would die and burn in hell!"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Forget it jerk. You'd never have a chance with any girl."  
  
I broke free of Darry's grip and ran out the door before he could grab me again. I was off to Kevin's house.I heard them behind me but I was too quick. I could run a mile in 6 minutes flat. I ran to Kev's house and start knocking on the door. He opened it and I darted inside.  
  
"Woah there. You ok?" He walked me over to his couch. I started crying. He held me.   
  
"What's wrong, tell me."  
  
"You guys were all right. You weren't being jerks. I didn't bite my lip. I tore my esophogus purging. I ate a bunch of food at home and I ran for the bathroom and Soda stopped me but I got away from him and-"  
  
"Sheesh. Slow down. Calm down. You got all night. You can crash here. If you need to that is."  
  
"Ok. Anyway, I ran into the bathroom and I spent over and hour throwing up. I tore my esophogus again. I know because I had blood coming out of my mouth." I took a deep breath and put my head against Kev's chest. "He reached for me and I was freaking out so I bit him. He smacked me and next thing I know were in the living room wrestling. I told him to go to hell. And now I'm here."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Go upstairs to my room ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
**Kev's POV**  
  
I waited till she was out of my sight before I opened the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hey Kev," Soda greeted me.  
  
"Hi. Isn't it kinda late?"  
  
"Yeah. Uh, Lez ran out on us and we're trying to find her. Seen her?"  
  
"Not since we were at A.J.'s."  
  
"Ok, Thanks Kevin."  
  
"Hope you find her," I said worried. "Want me to come out and help you look?" I asked opening the door wider.  
  
"No. Just keep an eye out for her. If she comes by here tell her as long as shes in school tomorrow we don't care where she crashes."  
  
"If I see her I'll let her stay here. Bye guys I keep my eyes open."  
  
"Thanks Kev," he said walking away.  
  
I closed the door and ran up to my room. Lez was sitting on my bed. I turned on the light and looked at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, you could tell she'd been crying. Her hair was tousled and she had blood dried at the corner of her mouth. Her nose was bleeding and she simply looked a mess. I went to the bathroom and got a wet washcloth. I sat next to her on the bed. I tilted her head back and wiped the dried blood away. I held the cold towel under her nose for ten minutes and it stopped. She started crying and gave me a hug.   
  
"Thanks Kev," She whispered.I held her and stroked her hair. I got up and walked to my closet. I took out a black tshirt and a robe. From my drawer I grabbed a pair of black boxers.   
  
"Here, your favorite color."  
  
She laughed faintly and took the clothes to the bathroom to change. She came back and sat on the bed. I was laying down one hand behind my head.   
  
"Turn off the light. I'm tired, you've been fighting. Let's get some sleep."  
  
She got up and flicked the switch. The was still light from the hall so she found her way back to the bed and crawled in. With the hand I had on my stomach I pulled her in. She used my chest as a pillow and quickly fell asleep. Soon after so did I.  
  
******  
  
"Kevin!" My mother yelled in disbelief. "We leave you alone for four hours and you can't help but find someone to make your night more pleasant!" She said pleasant in the wrong kind of way.  
  
"Mom, it's so not like that. My friend Lez wasn't exactly wanted at home so I told her she could crash here."  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
Lez woke up. I don't see how she stayed alseep with my mother screeching.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. I just ran into some family trouble and needed a place to stay tonight. I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I'll just leave then," She added standing up.  
  
My mother sat her down and sat down next to her putting her arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't be silly dear. Kevin was just telling me about it. I always knew he was kind. Get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Good night Celeste. Kevin."  
  
"Goodnight," we both said together.  
  
I tried to get her to lay back down but it was no use. She was twitchy and awake now.  
  
"I gotta piss. Where's your bathroom."  
  
"Down the hall to the right."  
  
"Thanks," she said waddling out the door.   
  
Minutes later I heard coughing. I thought nothing of it until I remembered. I walked to the bathroom and pushed open the slighty cracked door. She was throwing up in our toilet.   
  
"Left the door open."  
  
She vomitted a little more and started coughing harder. I walked over to her and yanked her up by her arm.   
  
"No more. You've gotta cut this crap out. Got that? Stop freaking purging!" I was getting angry and shook her a little. She looked really sick and passed out her head hit the sink on the way down. I picked her up and walked to my parents room.  
  
"Mom. Dad? Can I use the car. Lez just passed out. I think I oughta take her to the hospital."  
  
"Why? She only passed out."  
  
"Yeah but she was throwing up to."   
  
My dad got out of bed.   
  
"I'll drive."  
  
******  
  
The nurse came out to us with Lez behind her.   
  
"Just a common case of the flu! Plenty of fluids and rest." She smiled.  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
The nurse walked away and Lez stepped forward.   
  
"Mr. Charlotte," she bagan, "I think I'll just go home."  
  
"Are you sure? You're welcome to stay at our house."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure. Never been so sure in my life." He shrugged and started for the car.  
  
"Uh, Dad I want to ask the doctor's something. Wait for me by the car?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
I looked at Lez. "I hate you Kevin. I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!" She yelled in my face and turned away heading for the car. My dad dropped her off at her house and I looked back at her standing on the porch as we drove away.  
  
**Lez's POV**  
  
I ran inside the house to Soda. He was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. I ran to the couch, sat down, and put my head in his lap. I started crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I got out between sobs. I sat up and looked at him through blurred vision.   
  
"Lying son of a bitch," he mumbled as he walked away.  
  
Darry who was in the kitchen looked at me. I looked at the door.  
  
"Celeste! Don't!"  
  
I got up and ran for Kev's house. I sat on his porch crying. He must have heard me cause he came out and sat next to me. He put an arm around me.   
  
"I messed everything up. Soda hates me. And now you hate me too."  
  
"I don't hate you," He said embracing me.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Come on. You'll catch a cold sitting out here." He took me up to his room and tucked me in. I fell asleep right before he came back. 


	4. Going so soon?

Disclaimer: S.E. Hiton owns The Outsiders and I own the other peoples.  
  
**Lez's POV**  
  
I slept for two hours and woke up. Kevin was next to me and I decided to crawl over him and get a shower. I took a long hot shower and someone knocked on the door as I finished.  
  
"Celeste. Dear? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Charlotte. Thanks for asking."  
  
"You're up so early dear. It's only quarter to five."  
  
"I know," I said drying off, "I guess I slept in a little. I usually get up at four."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm going back to bed. Goodnight dear."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
I finished drying off and wrapped the towel around me. I sat on the floor near the toilet and Kevin opened the door.  
  
"You didn't!" He yelled.  
  
I laid my head on the edge of the tub and replied. "Sh. You're parents are sleeping and you're right. I didn't."  
  
He walked over to me and picked me up by my arm. I felt light headed and fell down. He bent down and whispered in my ear. I put my arms around his shoulders and he picked me up. He set me in his bed and handed me the robe I had on earlier. I put it on and attempted to stand up.   
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
I slowly and carefully walked downstairs. I sat on the couch we were on earlier. He came down and sat next to me.   
  
"I gotta go home. Come with me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not wearing your clothes to school."  
  
"You can't board. To risky. You might fall again."  
  
"I'll walk. You can come with me so if it appears i'm gonna fall you can catch me."  
  
He shrugged. "I've got no other choice obviously."  
  
"Nope," I smiled.  
  
**Kev's POV**  
  
I walked Lez to her house. We quietly walked inside and saw Darry in the kitchen. He turned and looked at us.  
  
"Lez?"  
  
"Soda hates me. I'm just gonna change into some clothes for school grab my stuff and go to Kev's."  
  
"Soda doesn't hate you. I guess that's ok if you don't wanna have a run in with him in the morning."  
  
She glared at him. "He hates me. On second thought I'll stay here. Thanks Kev. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Uh, ok. See you in school."  
  
**Lez's POV**  
  
I sat in the kitchen and talked to Darry before everyone woke up. Pony and Soda wandered into the kitchen and got chocolate cake.  
  
"Winter season is busy. You two get ready. I gotta go. Bye."  
  
"Why are you here?" Soda asked.  
  
"Soda cut it out," Pony told him.  
  
"No Pony. He's right. I'm a jerk. I don't deserve to live. Maybe I'll just kill myself and make everyone happy."  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
"Just like her," Soda added.  
  
I sighed, "Yeah. Hey guys I gotta head to A.J.'s before school. He was supposed to fix my board. Bye guys."  
  
I walked out the door and was looking down as I walked to A.J.'s. I bumped into someone.  
  
"Oops. I'm so sorry. My head just isn't with me today."  
  
"Here's your board. Figured we could board to school together." He gave me a skateboard.  
  
"This isn't mine."  
  
"You trashed yours. I got you a new one. An early christmas gift."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks."  
  
I hopped on the board and skated with A.J. to school. We got there and there was a bunch of people crowded around a guy handing out fliers to people.  
  
"Wanna check it out?" A.J. asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
We boarded over to the guy and everyone turned to stare at me.   
  
"What? Do I have toothpaste on my shirt?" I looked down.  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
The guy walked over to me and outstretched his hand for a shake. I shook it and stepped backwards into Kevin.  
  
"We've been looking for you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
He pointed to a light blue mustang in the lot. He took my arm.   
  
"Darrel will no longer have to take care of you. Come."  
  
"No thanks." I looked at Kevin behind me and ran for the open school doors. I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I sat on the toilet seat, me knees to my chest, breathing as quietly as possible.   
  
"Lez?" I heard Chris's voice.  
  
"What's up? Who was that guy?"  
  
"I don't know. He wants to take me away and I'm not ready to leave here yet."  
  
I unlocked the stall door and walked out to my friend's faces. A.J. looked at me and took my arm.   
  
"Come on. We'll get you to homeroom."  
  
Kevin walked in. "A.J. don't do it. It's not worth it. What's better. Her friendship, or the money?"  
  
I looked at A.J. I frowned and punched him in his gut. "Jerk."  
  
I walked out with Kevin. For some reason I trusted him. We ran to the art room and hid under a table. The man found us and there was nowhere to run. He grabbed me.  
  
"I'm your mother's killer," he whispered in my ear, "Now it's your turn." 


	5. Play to Stay

Disclaimer: It hasn't changed you know.  
  
A/N: Hey guys. Im sorry this is such a corny story but. Im bored and needed a new project.  
  
**Soda's POV**  
  
"Steve. Hey buddy. Deciding to skip school?"  
  
"Listen. I know you hate Lez but, she's kinda in trouble right now. Help her?"  
  
"Urgh. What's wrong?"  
  
"Some guy is at the school after her. He just started offering people money to find her. I think her so called friends are turning on her."  
  
"Ok fine." I ran to the school with Steve. A guy was dragging out Lez who was thrashing around.   
  
"Let me go!" She screamed. She looked at me. Her eyes were full of sorriness and hurt.  
  
"Soda," she cried.  
  
I ran over to her. "What the hell do you think you're doing," I asked getting in his way.  
  
"Step aside kid. This is official buiness. She's just testy."  
  
Steve ran behind him and grabbed his arms. He kicked him in the back of the shin. He yelped in pain and dropped her.   
  
"Ouch," she complained. I grabbed her hand and we ran into the school together. I knew where her homeroom was and walked her there. Her teacher was taking roll call.  
  
"I'm sorry she's late. We had some family issues requiring her presence."  
  
The teacher nodded and told her to have a seat. I walked out of the room to the principal's office. I asked to call Darry.  
  
"Some guy was outside attacking my, uh, sister."  
  
"I'll notify the police. You go ahead and call your brother."  
  
**Lez's POV**  
  
A.J. passed me a note. It read: I wasn't gonna turn you over to that creep.  
  
I wrote back: Sure. You Jerk.  
  
Him: I really wasn't!  
  
Me: That's not what Kevin said.  
  
Him: Oh what. So know you'd trust him with you're life all cause he let you crash at his house one lousy night?  
  
Me: No. I'm just so confused. I didn't know who to trust. It's just when he said me or money I figured...  
  
Him: It's ok. See you next period.  
  
"Aaron Dohnson." He looked up.  
  
"I've called your name five times. You and you girlfriend must be having a party back there."  
  
I laughed till I realized she was talking about me too. "Hey!"  
  
Everyone laughed and the bell rang. I walked into the hall and Ponyboy stopped me.   
  
"Look," he nodded towards Darry who was walking towards us.  
  
"Come on you two."  
  
We walked into the principal's office and Soda and a police officer was there.I realized what was going on and shuddered.  
  
"Officer Briggs," he said flashing a badge. He smiled warmly me. It made me feel a bit better. "Sit. Please."  
  
We all sat. Ponyboy was confused.  
  
**Ponyboy's POV**  
  
"What's going on?" I asked. I realized and said oh. I took out a flier that the guy had handed to me and handed it to Officer Briggs.  
  
"Maybe this'll help."  
  
"Thanks," he said reading it over. "Perfect. Gives the name, number, and address."  
  
Lez looked at Soda as if she was going to cry. He stood up.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
Lez stood up and they hugged. "I'm sorry. I was such a jerk," she whispered.  
  
"Should I even ask?" Officer Briggs questioned.  
  
"Oh, they got into a fight. She thought he hated her," I answered.  
  
They sat back down.   
  
Officer Briggs looked at Darry. "We'll check this out." He waved the paper. "In the meantime, keep her either in the house or make sure someones with her at all times."  
  
She started crying. I put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"If it helps. He whispered to me that he's my mother's killer. She was murdered a little over a month ago. I witnessed the whole thing."  
  
"Hm. That does help. Thanks." He stood up. "Take my advice about watching her and you should be fine."  
  
He gave Darry a piece of paper. "Anything suspicious, call me."  
  
Darry stood up too. "Think too be safe I should keep her at home? I mean today."  
  
"Today's a good idea. But you can't keep her bottled up forever."  
  
"Ok. Come Lez. Grab you're stuff."  
  
"But. But i'm in school. Nothing's gonna happen here!"  
  
"Something just happened didn't it?"  
  
She sighed. "What if I leave for half the day and come back the last half?"  
  
He sighed and looked at her.   
  
"Oh come on Darry. Officer wouldn't you agree it's not exactly safe at home by myself."  
  
"I'll take the rest of the day off."  
  
"It'd be like being there alone. Just let me stay with Soda awhile and if he thinks it's a good idea I'll come back."  
  
I looked at Darry. "She's right you know," I told him.  
  
**Lez's POV**  
  
"Fine. Go with Soda. Wait at least two hours. Come back at the end of fifth right before lunch. Got it?"  
  
"Yes sir," I said saluting.  
  
He sighed. "You know what. Just stay here."  
  
"Yay!" I said in my mind.  
  
"Thanks Darry."  
  
Pony and I went to class and Soda and Darry went back to work. At lunch I was half asleep and hadn't bought a lunch. My head was resting on the table and my eyes were shut.  
  
"Hey prep. Wake up and eat," A.J. told me.  
  
"Hrm," I grumbled.  
  
He felt my forehead and I sat up. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. His fingertips started turning purple and I let go. I resumed my tired position.  
  
"I'm really sick of people doing that."  
  
"Sorry. Are you feeling ok?"  
  
I raised my head and looked at him. I stood up and walked over to the table where Ponyboy was sitting. I sat down.  
  
"I wanna go home."  
  
He put an arm around me. "You look kinda sick," he felt my forehead. "You feel like u gotta fever. I'll walk you to the office and we can call Darry ok?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
He helped me up and we walked to the office together. We called Darry and he was at the school in a short while. I left and the rest of the day we sat on the couch and watched tv together. I fell asleep halfway through a Mickey Mouse show.  
  
**Darry's POV**  
  
Soda and Ponyboy walked in.  
  
"Sheesh. Wore the poor kid out!" Soda said looking at Lez alseep with her head in my lap.  
  
"No. We were just watching tv."  
  
I stood up. "I'm gonna make dinner now."  
  
An hour later when dinner was ready I woke up Lez.   
  
"Come on Lez. Dinner."  
  
"Mhmm. Be there... never."  
  
"Come on Lez you gotta eat."  
  
"Nuh uh. I'm sickish."  
  
"Get your ass up and eat."  
  
She sluggishly got up.  
  
"I'm going to bed," she said after she'd eaten a few bites.  
  
"Eat more first."  
  
"No. To tired."  
  
"You've already have three hours of sleep."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Just eat Lez."  
  
She got up and walked to the bathroom.   
  
"I'm tired!" She yelled.  
  
"What's the bathroom got to do with being tired?" Pony asked.  
  
She sat on the floor. "Nothing." She sighed. She got back up and walked to her room.   
  
**Lez's POV**  
  
I locked the door and laid on the bed.   
  
"Lez?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Open up for me? Please baby."  
  
I walked to the door and unlocked it for Sodapop. Then I closed and locked it again.   
  
"What's up? Why aren't you eating? Why are you making yourself throw up? Who was that guy today? Who-"  
  
"Please stop talking I've run out of asprin. First off, Nothing's up. Second, I'm just not hungry today. I'm so, shaken. Third, I don't make myself throw up. If I decide to be nice I'll explain later. Last, I only know he killed my mother."  
  
"What do you mean-"  
  
"Soda, I really don't know what I mean. Please just, go away."  
  
He put an arm around me. "I don't know what's wrong. You've been so, hostile lately."  
  
"Hostile!" I stood up and yelled. "I've been hostile? No Soda, I've been scared beyond fucking wits!"  
  
The doorbell rang. I answered it leaving Soda alone in my room.   
  
"Was walking by your house and heard yelling. Having those family issues again?" Kevin asked.  
  
I stepped out onto the porch and we sat on a step. I put my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Can I crash at you house again? Please?" I looked into his eyes. "Please?"  
  
"Go inside and grab some stuff. You can say you fell asleep at A.J.'s or my house."  
  
"Gotcha," I said walking inside.   
  
"Darry?"  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"Can hang out at A.J.'s for awhile?"  
  
"Go as long as you want. It's a Friday night."  
  
"Thanks Darry," I said grabbing some stuff from my room.  
  
I walked outside to Kevin. We went to A.J.'s and all the guys were there.   
  
"Hey guys, Lez came out to play!"  
  
"Hell yeah! Came out to play I'm here to stay!" 


End file.
